veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Party Dancecapades! (DreamWorks Version)/Transcript
(We open this home video with Those Snails Are Fast) *Chorus: Whoa! Those snails are fast Turbo F A S T That’s the team you’ll never beat Turbo, he got super speed. Whiplash, he jets to the lead. Skidmark propeller flow Chet, he’ll take it slow Smoothmove, with them speakers baby Burn, burnin’ that fire crazy White shadow big man no fear Now you know the team is here Here we go gone in a flash Those snails are fast Those snails are fast Those snails are fast. Those snails are fast fast fast fast *(We soon see Turbo and his friends awaiting our couples at the Guayama Zone) *Turbo: Right on time! *Audrey: We've been wanting to have a dancecapade! *King Julien: Won't that be nice? *Ash: We sure do. *Sakura: It's a good thing we're fancily dressed! *Eep: Right you are. *Tip: We also have lots of music. *Peabody: Most of all, a talent show! *(The Veggie appear, dressed exactly what the male characters wear in Party Dancecapades) *Junior: What a good idea, Peabody! *Flint: Hi, Larry, Bob and Junior! *Mary Bell: We've been wanting to have a Party Dancecapade! *Bob: Exactly, Mary Bell! *A.J.: Yee-haw! *Floella: Totally! *Larry: Reminds me of Silly Songs was cancelled for The End of Silliness. (the screen flashes to white and The End of Silliness? starts.) [The screen fades from white at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks" in a dark rainy night. Inside, we see 'Jimmy Gourd' as an ice cream man cleaning plates behind the counter, and 'Larry the Cucumber, sitting and sleeping next to a glass window, alone and fidgeting. There are three almost empty sundae glasses on his table: two pink and one green. Larry appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into it.]'' '''Archibald Asparagus (from "His Cheeseburger"): Ex-ex-ex-excuse me, I have an announcement. (continues reading the letter) ...and as the result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song..." Larry (from "The Song of the Cebu"): Boy is riding with cebu... Um... No wait. (No wait.) Archibald (from "TSotC"): (Th-th-) This is quite disappointing... (-disappointing... -disappointing...) fade back to Larry, still dreaming... Larry: No. No! back to his nightmare... Archibald (from "HC"): Management has decided (-decided -decided...) that other performers... (-performers...) Mr. Lunt (from "HC"): Cause you're his cheeseburger His yummy cheeseburger... '' Archibald: Silly songs is cancelled... (Silly songs is cancelled- -is cancelled...) until further notice. (-cancelled...) Silly songs is cancelled... (-cancelled... -cancelled... -cancelled...) ''back to Larry, who's fidgeting more vigorously. Larry: Jibee! Jibee! Jibee! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! No wait! Nnnnnn! Jibee! Jibee! begins to take notice of Larry's spastic squeaking and fidgeting. Larry: Nnnnnnn! Cebu! Nnnnn! Jimmy: Hey. Larry: Jibee! Jimmy: Hey-hey, Mr. You okay? Larry: Jibee! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Jibee! Jimmy: Mr.! Wake up, Mr.! Mr.?! title "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" or "The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs" comes up as Jimmy rushes over to see if Larry's okay. The show's theme song fades in at the point Larry starts playing the tuba. The lyrics appear at the bottom with the lyrics in yellow, which turns white on cue. The white lyrics "VeggieTales" appear on the start of the montage, that also applies to "Cauliflower", and "VeggieTales!". However, the last lyric fades out at the end of the song.]] fade back to Jimmy and Larry. Larry has an ice pack on his head. He also has a cup of coffee in front of him. Jimmy: You had me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? Larry: (Sniffs) Yeah. I'm okay. Jimmy: Well...can I getcha anything? A push-up? (Larry shakes his head) Waffle cone? (Larry shakes his head again) Cup full of sprinkles? Larry: No. I don't need anything. Jimmy: You, uh...wanna talk about it? looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen. Larry: Does that thing work? Jimmy: Mm-hmm. Larry: G-7. Jimmy: Huh? Larry: G-7. Press G-7! (Jimmy hops over to the jukebox) It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well... I don't know! It just... kinda got messed up! presses G-7 and the TV turns on to reveal the ''[[Silly Songs with Larry] title card for "TSotC", as the music starts. He hops away to the right. The camera zooms toward the TV.]'' Announcer: And now it's time for silly songs with Larry. The part of the show were Larry come out and sings a silly song. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Larry the Cucumber presents, in a sequential image, stereophonic, multimedia event, The Song of the Cebu. Larry: Ce-bú! This is a song about a boy... a song about a little boy and his cebús... a song about a little boy and his three cebús... The little boy who had... a sick cebú... a sad cebú... and a mute cebú. And also a hippo. Um... um... this is me at the airport. This is my aunt Ruth. This is me at a bullfight. This is me fighting the bull. Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ooo! Larry: This is me and the bull. Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ahh! Larry: This is me and the bull and... I think that's the bull's cousin. He's a cebú! Archibald: Hold it! You call this a multimedia event? This is a slide projector and a bed sheet! And what on earth is a cebú, anyway? Larry: It's kind of like a cow. See? Archibald: Yes. Well, very good. This could be interesting. Carry on! Larry: Ce-bú! Sing it with me! Ce-bú! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ce-bú! Larry: Boy is rid-ing with ce-bú Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Boy is rid-ing with ce-bú Larry: Into town in his ca-noe Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Into town in his ca-noe Larry: Sick cebú is row-ing and sneez-ing. Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo Larry: Hippo chew-ing on bam-boo Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Hippo chew-ing on bam-boo Larry: Can't see boy and three ce-bus Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Can't see boy and three ce-bus Larry: Sad ce-bú is row-ing and cry-ing Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo Larry: Ce-bú! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ce-bú! Larry: Ce-bú! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ce-bú! All: Achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, ce-bú! Larry: Hip-po seen by mute ce-bú Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Hip-po seen by mute ce-bú Larry: Tries to tell the ot-her two Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Tries to tell the ot-her two Larry: Mute cebú is wav-ing and grun-ting Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm Larry: Uh-oh. Archibald: Wait! What happens next? Larry: Um ... Archibald: Does the hippo see them? Is the poor mute cebú successful in communicating the imminent danger to the other passengers? Is the boy injured? Why is the sad cebú sad? Is the canoe wood or aluminum? Larry: Oh look! There's me and Bob at Sea World! Oh, wow. Jimmy, Jerry, & Junior: Ooo! Larry: Forgot about that one. There's me and that bull again. Archibald: You can't just start a song and leave it hanging like that! You know, I've come to expect a lot more from you. This is quite disappointing! I'm going to have to speak to Bob about this. Larry: Oh look, a cebú! Larry, Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ce-bu! Larry: No, wait ... that's a water buffalo. Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: No more song about ce-bú! Need another verse or two! Audience is stan-ding and lea-ving, Bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo moo moo moo Jimmy: I want my money back! Jerry: Yeah, that'd be ... that'd be good. shot fades to the start of the sing-along version of the song, and goes from there. the song is done, Jimmy laughs but stops when he sees Larry's stern looking face. Larry's not wearing his ice pack anymore. Larry: What, do you think that's...funny? Jimmy: Yeah. Ah... Oh. Uh... Uh, no. No. Wow. Eh, heh. That's gotta hurt. Larry: Yeah, but It wasn't my fault! (flops his head onto the table.) They got'em mixed-up at photo hut! Jimmy: W-wow. It, uh... Heh. It-it happens. But-but it's not a big deal. So you messed up a song. It's not the end of the world. disguised as a mysterious man, and a woman in a red dress enter the ice cream parlor. The man's face is obscured by the turned up coller of his trench coat. The man sits down and places his breifcase on the counter. Jimmy: I'll be with you in a minute, folks. What you need is a little something to cheer you up. (Walks over to the jukebox again.) And- and I've got just the thing. (Presses a few buttons) There. That oughta do it. (The TV shows the title card for "Promised Land" from "Josh and the Big Wall!", as he hops away from the jukebox.) Jimmy: What'll it be, Mr.? the TV, the title card cuts to the start of the song. Pa Grape (from "J&tBW!"): It's time? Scooter (from "J&tBW!"): It's time? Jimmy (from "J&tBW!"): Did he just say "It's Time?" Philip Pea (from "J&tBW!"): We didn't have a lot of fun in the desert We did-n't have ♪ ♪ a lot of fun ♪ ♪ in the sand Other Pea (from "J&tBW!"): But saddle up your cow Philip: It's all behind us now All (from "J&tBW!"): Because we're going to the Promised Land!! rest of the song continues on fullscreen. (Afterwards, two more songs played: "Good Morning George" (from "Rack, Shack and Benny") and "The Thankfulness Song" (from "Madame Blueberry").] those above mentioned songs, Larry sniffs a little. Larry: Yeah. Maybe I should just try to be thankful for the time I did have with my silly songs. Bye, silly songs. Nice knowing you. It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E... Jimmy: Okay. Wrong song. Bad timing. A-ah... These'll be great. You'll see. Oh! This one is so funny! (Laughs) Hang on! Daddy's Coming! camera zooms to the TV which shows the title card for "[[Keep Walking]" from "J&tBW!"] Pea guard (from "J&tBW!): O-oooh. That's be great idea. You go head and keep walking! fades to the footage, and the rest continues from there. Afterwards two more songs plays: "[[Big Things Too]" (from Dave and the Giant Pickle") and "Stuff Mart Rap" (from "MB"). After the last song in this section ends, it irises out serving into...] Jimmy: (Laughs) Oh, that cracks me up! Bungee bungee bungee-wungee-fungee... (Laughs until he stops laughing and notices that Larry's still not cheering up) Larry: I hope those guys didn't get hurt falling on their heads like that. You think they got hurt? Jimmy: Oh. Gee, buddy. I don't know. They were wearing their helmets. Larry: Yeah. They were wearing their helmets. That's good. Jimmy: Look. Pal. M-maybe it's none of my business, but... why are you so down? You wanna tell me what's going on? Archibald: I'll tell you what's going on! (Turns to reveal himself. Larry looks shocked then grumpy. He hops over to the jukebox.) Perhaps this will clear things up. (Looks grumpily at Larry. They both make funny faces, then looks grumpy again and selects a song: "HC".) Larry: NO!!! (echo) to the start of the "HC" song from "MB", without the fade-in at the start (music starts playing banjo) Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Archibald: (offscreen) Just a moment! Wait! Stop talking! (music stops, and Archibald shows up with a letter) Excuse me, I have an announcement. (clears throat, and reads out a letter) "Because of the high standards we on this show strive to adhere to, and as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song, management has decided to review compositions from other performers for this segment. Several songs were screened and we chose one based on the applicants sense of artistry and all around propriety." Thank you. (Larry looks confused) Larry: So what are you saying? Archibald: (offscreen) I'm saying (onscreen) that silly songs is cancelled until futher notice. Larry: (looks behind on the bear trap) Oh, yeah?! Well, then how am I supposed to get out of this bear trap? Archibald: I'm sure you'll figure something out. (pea worker shows up and pulls out the new title card) Announcer: And now it's time for Love Songs with Mr. Lunt, the part of the show where Mr. Lunt and sings a love song. Lunt: He said to her, "I'd like a cheeseburger And I might like a milkshake as well." She said to him, "I can't give you either." And he said, "Isn't this Burger Bell?"'' She said," Yes it is but we're closed now. But we open tomorrow at 10." He said, " I am extremely hungry. But I guess I can wait until then." Cause you're his cheeseburger. His yummy cheeseburger. He'll wait for yo-u, yeah. He will wait for yo-u. Oh, you are his cheeseburger. His tasty cheeseburger. He'll wait for yo-u. Oh, he will wait for you. (changes to morning) He stayed at the drive-thru till sunrise. He may have dozed off once or twice. When he spotted a billboard for Denny's, Bacon and Eggs for half price! How could he resist such an offer? He really needed something to munch! Cheeseburger please do not get angry, Chorus: Don't get angry, He'll eat and be back here for lunch. Cause you're his cheeseburger. His precious cheeseburger. Be back for yo-u. He'll be back for yo-u. Won't be so long cheeseburger. Oh, lovely cheeseburger Be back for yo-u. Oh, he'll be back for you. Because he loves you cheeseburger With all his heart! And there ain't nothin' gonna tear You tw-o apart! And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese, He would get down on his hands and knees To see if someone accidentally dropped Some cheese in the dirt And he would wash it off for you! Wipe it off for you!! Clean that dirty cheese off Just for you!!! You are his cheeeeeeese-burrrrrrrrr-geeeeeeeeeeeeeer... Archibald: I thought you were going to sing about growing up in Connecticut! Announcer: This has been Love Songs with Mr. Lunt. Tune in next time to hear Mr. Lunt say... Mr. Lunt: ...I grew up in New Jersey. the above-mentioned song, Jimmy looks at the "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt" card on the TV screen, then turns to Archibald.) Jimmy: (Gasps) You don't mean...? Archibald: Yes! It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame! gently bangs his head on the table. Jimmy: That's despicable. (Larry still doing that) I'd feel that way too if somebody took my songs away. nods in agreement Archibald: It's just that... I... Well... Surely you can understand my position. I was simply acting in the public's best interest. We do have standards to uphold, you know. (Jimmy looks scornfully at him) Yes. I see. Well... But then, I got these. (Opens his briefcase. Larry looks on as the rain outside stops. He pulls out a pile of papers, takes one piece of paper, and reads it out loud.) Ahem! "We, the undersigned, believe that Archibald Asparagus should forgive and forget the Song of the Cebu incident and return Silly Songs with Larry to regular Veggie programming, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and even someone in Moose Lake." Larry: Moose lake? Archibald: Yes. Moose lake. Larry: (Happy) Wow. Moose lake. Archibald: The people have spoken. I'm afraid I have no other choice but to hereby decree that silly songs is henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go on! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! (Hops onto the counter) Let the world know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but not limited to, Moose Lake, that this is not the end of silliness, no, quite the contrary. Silliness has just begun! (Slips and falls off the counter. His head pops up from behind.) But try not to be too silly. Please? gives Archibald a thumbs up look, gets up and hops over to the jukebox. He pulls out a disc entitled "Silly songs With Larry: [[The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps]". He puts the disc in. An arm of the jukebox places the disc in the player and "TYVotA" plays as the camera pans up to reveal "SSwL"'s title card on the TV. It fades to the song.] (The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Starts) Quartet Singers: Hm, hm, hm, hm. There lived a man so long ago his memory's but faint. Was not admired. Did not inspire like president, or saint. Yet people came from far and near with their afflicted pets. For a special cure, they knew for sure, wouldn't come from other vets. Woooah-ooh... Larry: This is a song, for your poor sick penguin. He has a fever and his toes are blue. But if I sing to your poor sick penguin, he will feel better, in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo.Ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de-doo! (Penguin spits out thermometer) Pa Grape: (to Junior) He's gone a little loopy, in case you hadn't heard. Here's a couple penicilin for your sickly, arctic bird. Quartet Singers: Mm, mm, mmmmmm... No skeptic could explain just how, nor could one oft rebut, the wondrous deeds that went on in that little alpine hut. Some would stand in silence while some just scratched their scalps. For the curious ways of the yodeling veterinarian of the alps. Woooahh-ooh... Pa Grape: Good news on the penguin, doc: He's up and kicking. Kitty: Meow. Larry: This is a song, for your pregnant kitty. She's looking nauseous and a week past due, but if I sing to your pregnant kitty, she will feel better in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-ye-dee yodel-eee-ooo.Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-aye-hoo. Yada-yada yada-yada ya-ga-doo! Kitty: Hiss! Pa Grape: (to Bob) Jump in your car, dive into the city, buy a jug of milk for your nauseated kitty. (hands Bob a coupon for milk) Quartet Singers: Mm, mm, mmmmmm... The practice grew, their profits flew until one fateful day, when the nurse who did assist the doc asked for a raise in pay. The doctor pondered this a while, sat back and scratched his scalp. Then said: Larry: No way, Hose! Quartet Singers: To the nurse of the yodeling veterinarian of the alps. Woooah-ohh... Pa Grape: Good news on the kitty doc: She's feelin' great. Six kittens, named one after you. Bear: Roar! Larry: This is a song, for your bear-trapped teddy. He looks uncomfy, think I'd be too. But if I sing to your bear-trapped teddy, he will feel better in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee o-layhee oly-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee yaba-daba daba-doo! Bear: Roar! Roar-ah-ar-ah. Pa Grape: Oh yeah. That'll work. He's good. Bear: (Roaring continually through backround) Larry: Yodel-leh-hee, yodel-leh-hoo! No, wait! This should work! Yodel-leh-hee, Yodel-leh-hoo, yodel-leh-hoo!! Ooo!! Yodel-hoo!! Quartet Singers: Mm, mm, mm, mmm... Now the moral of our story, it's the point we hope we've made: When you go a little loopy better keep your nurse well paid. Larry: (being chased by the bear) Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo! Yodel odle odle aye de aye de ooo-ooo-ooo! Quartet Singers: Wooah! Some would stand in silence, while some just scratched their scalps, for the curious ways of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps. Larry: (still running from the bear) Yodel-hoo! (The End of Silliness? ends) Larry: So, what do you think of the end of silliness? Jimmy: Wow, Larry thanks a lot. Archibald just steals his songs. Larry: What? Okay. I see. Spiral: Thanks a lot, C's. Cyli: Our first act is a fairy tale song by Team Spears! (Everyone claps and cheers as Ash and his band sing Cinderella) Ash, Sandra, PaRappa, Lisa, Emily and Stephanie: (in chorus) I used to be your girlfriend and I know I did it well Oh yes you know its true You called me Cinderella All you had to do was yell and I'd be there for you Here I am, so try to forgive me I don't believe in fairy tales Here we are with nothin' but honesty I've had enough, I'm not gonna stay I'm sorry for runnin' away like this And I'm sorry I've already made my wish Ahh But Cinderella's got to go From time to time I'd tried to tell just what was on my mind You told me not today Come back, do that, where's Cinderella at? Was all ya had to say Here I am, so try to forgive me I don't believe in fairy tales Here we are with nothin' but honesty I've had enough, I'm not gonna stay I'm sorry for runnin' away like this And I'm sorry I've already made my wish Ahh But Cinderella's got to go I'm sorry just tryin' to live my life Don't worry your gonna be alright But Cinderella's got to go To say I want you, You cast me under your spell I did everything you wanted me to But now I shall, break free from all your lies I won't be blind you see, my love it can't be sacrificed I won't return to thee I won't return to thee I'm sorry to say I'm running away now Don't worry you will be alright I'm runnin' away I've made up my mind now Your gonna have to let me go 'Cause she's gotta go I'm sorry for runnin' away like this And I'm sorry I've already made my wish But Cinderella's got to go I'm sorry just tryin' to live my life Don't worry your gonna be alright But Cinderella's got to go. (Cinderella ends as the kids bow down) Sakura: Good for my prince charming! Connor: Absolutely! Lammy: Even PaRappa's a charm. Astro: Good. Mikey: I knew the other Glitter Girls were here. Lan: Indeed. Spiral: Act 2 is here. Cyli: And this one is Two Become One. (Everyone claps and cheers as Mel and her mean friends sing Two Become One) Mel, Meilin, Malinda, Yolanda and Marina: (in Spice Girl voices) Candle light and soul forever A dream of you and me together Say you believe it, say you believe it Free your mind of doubt and danger Be for real don't be a stranger We can achieve it, we can achieve it Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on 'Cause tonight is the night when two become one I need some love like I never needed love before (Wanna make love to ya baby) I had a little love, now I'm back for more (Wanna make love to ya baby) Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be Silly games that you were playing Empty words we both were saying Let's work it out boy, let's work it out boy Once again if we endevour Love will bring us back together Take it or leave it, take it or leave it Are you as good as I remember baby, get it on, get it on 'Cause tonight is the night when two become one I need some love like I never needed love before (Wanna make love to ya baby) I had a little love, now I'm back for more (Wanna make love to ya baby) Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be Ah, oh wow Ah, oh wow Be a little bit wiser baby, put it on, put it on 'Cause tonight is the night when two become one I need some love like I never needed love before (Wanna make love to ya baby) I had a little love, now I'm back for more (Wanna make love to ya baby) I need some love like I never needed love before (Wanna make love to ya baby) I had a little love, now I'm back for more (Wanna make love to ya baby) Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be It's the only way to be It's the only way to be (Two Become One ends as Jericho snaps a picture of Mel and her friends) Jericho: Snapped a photo. Gary: Ashy-Boy's sure gonna lose! Larry: Okay Jimmy, Go for it! Jimmy: Reminds me for Josh and the Big Wall!. (Cuts to Bob and Junior on the countertop.) Bob: Hi kids, and welcome to VeggieTales! I'm Bob the Tomato. Junior: And I'm Junior Asparagus! Bob: And we're here to answer your questions. Junior: Yep, that's right! Bob: I bet you're wondering where Larry is. He was a little tired after the last show, so we decided to let him sleep in today. But don't worry, he'll be here pretty soon. In the meantime, Junior Asparagus has very graciously agreed to help out. Junior: Hi! Bob: Now Junior... Junior: Yes, Bob? Bob: Today we got a letter from Victor Bartholemew from Sausalito, California. Junior: Oh. Hi, Victor! Bob: Victor has a problem, he says there's a kid named Louis in his class, who hit him yesterday. Junior: Oh my! Bob: Oh my is right! Now in church, Victor just learned that God wants us to be nice to people, even when they're not nice to us. But Victor doesn't really feel like doing that. Deep down inside, he wants to hit Louis back, what should he do, should he do it this way or should he do it God's way. Junior: Oh, wow. I know how you feel, Victor. Sometimes the stuff I learn in church doesn't sound like very much fun, sometimes I feel like doing things my own way, too. Do we suppose to have a story about that? Bob: Oh, do we! Have I ever told you about the Israelites? Junior: Hmm, the Israelites... Oh yeah, I remember those guys! Weren't they suppose to be God's chosen people? Bob: That's what the bible says. Junior: Oh, I bet they always follow God's directions. Bob: Oh, ho, ho. You think so, wouldn't you? But sometimes God's directions didn't seem to make sense to them. You see...well... maybe I should just show you. Junior: Huh? Bob: Close your eyes, Junior, and don't open them until I say so. Junior: Alright. (Bob and Junior then close their eyes as a strong wind blows up that blows Junior's hat, before the wind transports them to the deserts of Israel.) Bob: Okay! Junior: What?! How did we get here?! Bob: We're using our imagination. Junior: Oh. So there must be the Israelites. Bob: Yep! Junior: Well, why are they out here in the middle of nowhere? Bob: Oh ho, now that is a good question. Have you ever heard of a guy named Moses? Junior: Hmm, isn't he the one who parted the Red Sea? Bob: Right again, but we're going to go back a little further. The Israelites were living in Egypt, but not because they wanted to, know the Egyptians had taken them captive, and we're making them work very hard as their slaves Junior: Oh dear! Bob: It was miserable. But God cared about the Israelites. So he sent Moses to lead them out of Egypt and into their own land, the Promised Land. Junior: This is the Promised land. Bob: Oh no no no. All the land God promised it was wonderful. You could grow things and there was lots of food. No, this is the desert. Junior: So, why are they here? Bob: Ah, yes. That is the point. When Moses and the Israelites left Egypt. All they had to do is follow God's directions, and go right to the promised land. But uh, they didn't always follow God's directions, sometimes they went their own way instead. Junior: What do you mean? Bob: Well for example. Moses led them to the promised land right away. But when some of the Israelites took a look around, they saw people there have looked like giants. That scared them so much, they wouldn't go in, they got to the land God promised him. And then they turned around and ran away. Junior: Oh my! Bob: Now God was very disappointed with the Israelites for not following his directions. So he told them that none of them could go into the promised land for 40 years. Junior: You're kidding me! Bob: Nope. That's why they're stuck here in the desert. Junior: Wow. Bob: By the time forty years had gone by, Moses had died. Junior: I thought the story was about him. Bob: No! It's about Joshua. Junior: Joshua. Who's he? Bob: Well, he was Moses' helper. When Moses died, Joshua became Israel's new leader. Joshua(Larry The Cucumber): Do I know you? Bob: I'm the narrator. Joshua: Oh... Bob: The Israelites were very sad about Moses' dying because he was a great leader. But at last, it was finally time. (Promised Land) {Italic=singing} Pa: It's time? Scooter: It's time? Jimmy: Did he just say it's time? Percy: We didn't have a lot of fun in the desert. We didn't have a lot of fun in the sand. Tom: But saddle up your cow. Percy: And will behind us now. All: Because we're goin' to the promised land. Jimmy: For years I've eaten nothing but manna. A dish that is filling but plan. Jerry: But now we're on our way. Pa: I'll have a cheese shouffle. All: Because we're goin' to the promised land. Scooter: The dining was lousy with Moses but will be feasting with Josh in command! Jimmy: I'd like a taco please and some pintos and cheese. All: Because we're goin' to the promised land. Jimmy: With waffles on my plate. All: Cause we're goin' to the promised land. Pa: I hear it's flowing with milk and honey. Jimmy: Sounds sticky. All: Cause we're goin' to the promised land. Yeah we're goin' to the promised land. Cause we're goin' to the promised land. Bob (voice over): So off they went. After 40 years, the Israelites were finally going to their new home. With a big grin, Joshua led his people into the promised land. Unfortunately, he overlooked one little detail-- Jericho. (Silly Songs with Larry for The Song of the Cebú) Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Larry the Cucumber presents, in a sequential image, stereophonic, multimedia event, The Song of the Cebu! Larry: Ce-bú! T''his is a song about a boy... a song about a little boy and his cebús...a song about a little boy and his three cebús...The little boy who had...a sick cebú...a sad cebú...and a mute cebú. And also a hippo. Um... um... this is me at the airport. This is my aunt Ruth. This is me at a bullfight. This is me fighting the bull. Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ooo! Larry: This is me and the bull. Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ahh! Larry: This is me and the bull and... I think that's the bull's cousin. He's a cebú! Archibald: Hold it! You call this a multimedia event? This is a slide projector and a bed sheet! And what on earth is a cebú, anyway? Larry: It's kind of like a cow. See? Archibald: Yes. Well, very good. This could be interesting. Carry on! Larry: ''Cebú! Sing it with me! Cebú! '' Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: ''Cebú! Larry: Boy is riding with cebú Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Boy is riding with cebú Larry: Into town in his canoe Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Into town in ''his canoe ''Larry: Sick cebú is rowing and sneezing. Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: ''Achoo moo moo,achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo ''Larry: Hippo chewing on bamboo Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Hippo chewing on bamboo Larry: Can't see boy and three cebus Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Can't see boy and three cebus Larry: Sad cebú is rowing and crying Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo Larry: Cebú! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Cebú! Larry: Cebú! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Cebú! All: Achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, achoo moo moo achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, cebú !''Larry: ''Hippo seen by mute cebú J immy, Jerry & Junior: Hippo seen by mute cebú Larry: Tries to tell the other two ''Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: ''Tries to tell the other two Larry: Mute cebú is waving and grunting Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, ''mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm ''Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm Larry: Uh-oh. Archibald: Wait! What happens next? Larry: Um ... Archibald: Does the hippo see them? Is the poor mute cebú successful in communicating the imminent danger to the other passengers? Is the boy injured? Why is the sad cebú sad? Is the canoe wood or aluminum? Larry: Oh look! There's me and Bob at Sea World! Oh, wow. Jimmy, Jerry, & Junior: Ooo! Larry: Forgot about that one. There's me and that bull again. Archibald: You can't just start a song and leave it hanging like that! You know, I've come to expect a lot more from you. This is quite disappointing! I'm going to have to speak to Bob about this. Larry: Oh look, a cebú! Cebu! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Cebu! Larry: No, wait ... that's a water buffalo. Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: No more song about cebú! Need another verse ''or two! ''Audience is standing and leaving, Bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo moo moo moo. Jimmy: I want my money back! Jerry: Yeah, that'd be ... that'd be good. (Camera fades back to the Jericho.) Phillipe: Did you hear something, Jean-Claude? Jean-Claude: May we, Phillipe. I think someone has bumped our wall. (The French Peas are looking down to the Isrealites.) Joshua: Who are you? Jean-Claude: Who are we? I think we should ask. Who are you? Joshua: Oh um. I am Joshua and these are the children of Israel. Phillipe: Ooh! Hello children! Jimmy: Hi! Phillipe: It was nice to meet you, now go away. Joshua: Ahem! No, You don't understand! God has given us this land for our new home! So well, You're gonna have to leave. Phillipe: Oh, ho ho ho. Did you hear that, Jean Claude? The little pickle says "We have to leave." Joshua: I'm a cucumber. Jean-Claude: Ha ha! That is hilarious! Phillipe: Ho, Ho Jean-Claude: Ha, Ha Ahem! Let me point something out to you, pickle. We have a wall. Phillipe: Uh-huh. Jean-Claude: You did not! Phillipe: No. Jean-Claude: If anyone is to be doing the leaving, it will be you. Joshua: Now listen to me! Our God said that this land was ours! and that all we had to do was follow his directions so... I'm afraid, If you don't come out, We're going to have to come in there after you! Phillipe: Oh, Ho, Ho. Ho, ho! Jean-Claude: Ha, Ha, Ha, ha, I'd like to see you try, you could never get over our giant wall, tiny pickle! Phillipe: Yes, Tiny Pickle you are not a mighty dill, you are just a baby gerkin Joshua: I'm a cucumber. Jean-Claude and Phillipe: (both laughing) Phillipe: (drops the slushie) Ooh, my slushie!! (Slushie falls into Jimmy Gourd's head) Jimmy: Maybe we should fall back and regroup. Jean-Claude: Ha, Ha Phillipe: Ho, Ho Jean-Claude: Flee, you cowards! You may have your God, But we have our Wall! Phillipe: Aha! Jean-Claude: Ho, Ho Bob: Well, things weren't going as smoothly as Joshua had hoped, So the Israelites decided to pull back and talk things over. Tom: That's a big wall. Pa Grape: This time, I really mean it! We should go back to the Egypt. All: Huh? Pa Grape: Don't you remember? Tom: We were in slavery. Pa grape: Jimmy: Jerry: Oh yeah, that's right, Jimmy. Jimmy: Jerry: Yeah! Pa Grape: They are so impressive. Bob: Well, Joshua Jimmy: Pa grape: Is Egypt north or south? Bob: Junior: How did he do that? Bob: Joshua: I'll be right back. Bob: Junior: Whoa! Bob: Joshua: Are for us or for our enemy? Commander(Archibald Asparagus): Neither. But as commander of the lord I have now come. Bob: Joshua: (muffled): What message has the lord brought for his servant? Commander: I'm sorry but Joshua: (spits) I said, "What message has the lord brought for his servant?" Commander: Joshua: Yes, that's what I've said. Commander: Larry: Great! What are they? Commander: Ah yes, ahem. The Lord say to you, Joshua. See, I have delivered Jericho into your hands. March around city once with all your men. Do this each day for six days, have seven breasts getting trumpets overams harms in front of the ark. On the seventh day, march around the city seven times with the breasts blowing the trumpets. When you hear the sound a long blast, have all the people give a loud, shout and the walls of the city will collapse! And Jericho will be yours! Well, have fun. Junior: Those are some Bob: Joshua: ...And the walls of the city will collapse and Jerchio will be yours. Bob: Jimmy: So, we're supposed to hop around the city for 7 days, blow our little horns, yell and the walls are Joshua: Yep, those are God's directions. Jimmy: Jerry: Ooh! Then we could eat them. Pa grape: Last call for egypt! Whose coming with me? Isaralite 1: I will. Isarelite 2: Count me in! Jimmy: Just a minute! Isarelites: Ooooh! Jimmy: Behold our creation...The Wallmenator 3000! (clapping) Tom: How are we clapping? Pa Grape: I have no idea... (clapping continues) Junior: This is terrible! It looks like they're gonna ignore god's directions again. (Bob shushes junior) Bob: Josh has something to say. Joshua: Um, I think we're forgetting something. Ahem. (The Lord Has Given starts) Larry: The lord has given his land to us. No need to fuss. He knows what's he doing. We know that he will care of us If we will follow him. Joshua: Now everyone, sing together. The Israelites: The lord has given his land to us. No need to fuss. He knows what's he doing. We know that he will take care of us If we will follow him. Joshua: As your new leader, I think we should try doing it God's way first. Bob: Well, The Israelites Jean Claude: What are you doing? Jimmy: We're going to knock your wall down! Jean Claude: By walking around in circles? Jimmy: Yes. It's not because were crazy or anything. Our God told us to do it his way. Phillipe: Oh, zat's a great idea! You go ahead and keep walking! (Keep Walking starts) (Phillipe): Keep walking, but you won't knock down our wall Keep walking, but she isn't gonna to fall! It's plain to see your brains are very small To think walking, will be knocking down our wal''l You silly little pickle, you silly little peas You think that walking round will bring this city to its knees? The awesome power of this wall, we've clearly demonstrated Ah, but out here in this hot hot sun, perhaps your dehydrated? (Jean Claude): I pity them Philippe (Phillipe): Ah, meh wee, Jean Claude, meh wee Won't you join me in my irritating little song? (Jean Claude): It would be an honor (Jean Claude and Phillipe): ''Keep walking, but you won't knock down our wall Keep walking, but she isn't gonna to fall! It's plain to see, your brains are very small To think walking, will be knocking down our wall (Both): Keep walking, but you won't knock down our wall Keep walking, but she isn't gonna to fall! It's plain to see, your brains are very small To think walking, will be knocking down our wall It's plain to see that your brains are very small To think walking, will be knocking down our wall French pea army: (laughing) (Phillipe): Alrlight boys let them have it! Fire at will! Joshua: Double time! Bob: Well, It wasn't a pretty sight but they did make it around Jericho. Back at their camp at night. They talked it over. Joshua: Well, uh t-that could have been worse. We made it all the way around. So, um we only have to do this 6 more days. And t-that will take care of it. Well what do you think? (The Israelites are badly wounded.) Jimmy: I got slushie in my ear. Larry: Um, do you think that's a good idea? Pa Grape: Who wants to see the pyramids? I'm organizing the tour. Larry: No wait. Bob: Things were Junior: Wait! Don't you see what you're doing? God gave you directions and you're ignoring them. Jimmy: All right, we're in. Jimmy: Does anyone have any saline? (The episode ends, fades back to Bob and Junior at the countertop.) Bob: Well, what you think? Junior: That was amazing! Bob: I'll be right back. (The slushie drops.) Bob: Huh, what? Jean-Claude: Not so fast, tomato! Phillipe: Yes, we love that song! (QWERTY opens the verse of "As For God, His Way is Perfect 2nd Samuel 32:31a.) Bob: "As For God, His Way is Perfect. 2nd Samuel 32:31a". Junior: Yeah! Bob: Well, we're out of time for today. Remember... Junior: God Made You Special and He Loves You Very Much. Both: Bye! (As Bob and Junior leave, the door was open and closes it, Larry appears in his pajamas.) Larry: (Yawns) Is it time for the show? (It goes black out when it's off.) Larry: Ah nuts. (Josh and the Big Wall! ends.) Larry/Bob/Junior: Wow. Jimmy: I Did see Josh and the Big Wall. Archibald: Reminds me for Abe and the Amazing Promise Category:Transcripts